Dusknoir's Cereal Crisis
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Dusknoir wants to be the winner, but he can't win. Now he can't even get some peace and quiet while eating cereal!
1. Dusknoir the winnamon?

**Dusknoir's Cereal Crisis**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I go looking through a gallery, find a pic, and now I do something new. Enjoy.

* * *

Dusknoir was relaxing, eating a bowl of cereal as he watched the other Ghost types floating around, minding their own business.

Then suddenly, Cinna Mon and Bad Apple popped out of nowhere.

"What do you guys want? I'm busy!" exclaimed Dusknoir as he kept eating his bowl of cereal.

"You wanna be the winna-mon?" Cinna Mon asked Dusknoir, who put down his cereal in response.

"I'm listening." he responded.

"Well, I just got my own cereal, and you need to help me get it back from Bad Apple, who stole it from me. If you do, we can then cinna-brate!"

"That's what you think, Cinna Mooser!" Bad Apple teased, using a bad pun as he did.

"I'd like to help you, but I'm having trouble choosing between Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Kraves Cereal." Dusknoir responded.

"Wait, that's the problem you're having with cereal? I really came so you can try my new cereal! That's how we were gonna cinna-brate!" Cinna Mon complained.

"Let's get out of here, Cinna Mon." Bad Apple disappeared into a puff of smoke as Cinna Mon entered the puff of smoke and disappeared. Then they both came back.

"Wait! How can you be stuck between two cereals if you're eating one?" Cinna Mon asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to get rid of you two." Dusknoir admitted.

Cinna Mon gave Dusknoir a serious look as he disappeared.

Then, Bad Apple pointed his finger straight ahead as he smiled and posed. "That's the end!" he exclaimed before vanishing as well.


	2. Not the end?

Dusknoir continued enjoying his bowl of cereal, when suddenly a huge block of chocolate bumped into him, causing him to drop his cereal.

"Hey! My cereal! You stupid piece of chocolate!" Dusknoir used Will-o-Wisp on the chocolate, melting it into a puddle, just before a crazed Krave came in, going mad at the sight of the melted chocolate.

"What do you want!? SHUT UP!" Dusknoir used Confuse Ray on the Krave, causing it to eat itself in it's confusion. Two more Kraves popped out of nowhere, laughing at the scene.

Along with Duskull, who saw everything through his one eyeball. "When I say chocolate, you say chocolate!" he blurted. "Chocolate!"

"Chocolate?" Dusknoir somehow chanted along.

"YUM YUM!" yelled one of the Kraves as it and the other Krave disappeared.

"This is going nowhere! Let me get back to my cereal!" Dusknoir exclaimed as she picked up his cereal and resumed eating it.


	3. Honey NO!

Dusknoir was once again eating his cereal, hoping to get some peace and quiet this time.

But unfortunately for him, Buzz the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee buzzed by, with Vivian chasing afterwards. Vivian chased him around Dusknoir, who sighed in annoyance.

"Well, that was peaceful and quiet while it lasted." he remarked.

"Come on! More honey! Please! My tummy wants more honey!" Vivian pleaded.

"No! You've have enough!" Buzz responded.

Vivian continued to chase Buzz around Dusknoir, who got more annoyed as time passed. Finally, he grabbed Buzz and had him in his grip.

"Just give the girl more honey!" he growled in annoyance, squeezing Buzz with his hand as he suffocated him, with Buzz trying to break free.

"Ok! Ok! I will! Just let me go!" he was able to say as he was almost out of breath.

Dusknoir released Buzz, who then used his magic honey ladle to fire more honey at Vivian, who had her mouth open as she took it in with sweet delight.

"Now let me eat my Cheerios in peace!" Dusknoir claimed.

Buzz realized something. "Hey mister wait! You want me to make those into Honey Nut Cheerios?"

"_**NO!**_" Dusknoir screamed at Buzz the same way that Robotnik did to Scratch and Grounder as he floated away in anger.


	4. Stupid rabbit! Trix are for ghosts!

Dusknoir proceeded to enjoy his cereal in peace and quiet, only that this time he was eating Trix, which caused the Trix rabbit to appear out of nowhere.

"This is my chance to finally get the TRIX!" he blurted as he snuck behind Dusknoir, who quickly noticed behind him as he used Will-O-Wisp on him, burning him as he crumbled into a pile of dust.

"Stupid Rabbit! Trix are for ghosts!" Dusknoir claimed as he floated away, continuing to eat his cereal.

"That's not how it goes!" The pile of dust that was the Trix Rabbit claimed.

Then, the Cookie Crisp Wolf jumped down from the sky. "It's ok, rabbit. I could never get the cereal I'm always after either. The Cooooooooookie Crisp!"

Then, Lucky the Leprechaun teleported into the area. "At least you two chase your own cereals! I'm the chasee of my cereal, Lucky Charms."

As Dusknoir continued to enjoy his cereal, the kids that were always after Lucky ran into the room. Dusknoir noticed them, knowing what they were here for.

"He's over there!" Dusknoir pointed to Lucky, then the kids chase after him.

"Thanks, Mr. Ghost!" said one of the female kids as they all chased Lucky away, with the pile of dust that was the Trix Rabbit blowing in the wind. The Cookie Crisp Wolf simply shrugged as he ran off.


	5. Cuckoo-cano

Dusknoir was inside a volcano, looking around, making sure no one was around, then sighing as he proceeded to enjoy his bowl of cereal.

"Ok. No stupid cereal mascots are gonna bother me this time!" Dusknoir claimed.

Unfortunately for him, Sonny the Cocoa Puffs Bird appeared behind a rock. "In this volcano, I won't go cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!"

Dusknoir growled in annoyance as he proceeded to use Will-O-Wisp on Sonny. "OH COME ON!" he yelled.

Then, Sonny noticed that Dusknoir had a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. "Oh crud...I'm CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS!" Sony started bouncing around the walls like crazy, which in turn caused the volcano to erupt, with Dusknoir floating out in time while Sonny got burned, flying up into the air and landing someplace far, far away.

"Well, at least I saved a power point today." Dusknoir decided as he floated off, obviously looking again for a place that he could eat his cereal in peace and quiet.


	6. Pop Goes The Dusknoir

Dusknoir was floating in the middle of the ocean, knowing that he couldn't be bothered all the way out in a remote stretch of water as he ate his cereal in peace, but this piece didn't last as the Pringles Man suddenly popped out of the water.

"I'm the Pringles man! Once you pop, you can't stop!" he blurted out.

Dusknoir wailed in annoyance as he used Psychic to float his cereal out of his hands for a moment, shaking his fists in anger. "Oh come on! You're not even a cereal mascot!"

The Pringles man rubbed his chin. "I know, but...I'm the Pringles man!"

"You look like a stupid male Jellicent!" Dusknoir insulted.

Then, a male Jellicent, popped out of the water, angered by Dusknoir's comment. "Hey! Who you calling stupid?"

A female Frillish popped out of the water, holding a can of Pringles in her fin. "Get him, Jelli!"

Jellicent then used Shadow Ball on Dusknoir, knocking him into the water and spilling his cereal all over as Jellicent continued to pelt Dusknoir with Shadow Balls. Frillish happily clapped along to this as the Pringles man rubbed his chin again.

"As you can clearly see folks, once you pop, you can't stop!" The Pringles man spoke to the reader. "I'm the Pringles man! Have a popped day!"


	7. Can't you see why Dusknoir hates it?

Dusknoir was in outer space, finally being able to get some peace and quiet as he munched on his cereal. But this did not last as a huge bowl of milk with a bunch of cinnamon toast crunch pieces partying around in it, with some of them eating each other, passed by, noticing Dusknoir.

"Hey! Can't you see why that ghost loves Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" one of the Cinnamon Toast Crunch pieces yelled out.

"Don't you think he'd eat us?" another piece claimed.

The first piece suddenly ate that piece, bothered by his comment.

Dusknoir noticed the giant bowl of talking cereal. "Oh come on! Can't I ever get away from you stupid cereal pieces?" Dusknoir used Shadow Ball on the big bowl, which shattered into many pieces as the milk spilled all over space, causing all of the pieces to float around screaming, some of them enjoying themselves somehow.


	8. The two zany groups

Dusknoir had hired a trio of Duskull to make sure he could eat his cereal in peace, and he was explaining to them what to do. "Ok. If you see any cereal mascots, or any other stupid mascots, you get rid of them in any way that you can!"

"Yes sir!" the three Duskull replied in unison, the three of them spreading out around Dusknoir, making sure there were no cereal mascots nearby as Dusknoir proceeded to enjoy his cereal in peace.

Then, Yakko, Wakko and Dot appeared, each of them being at each of the three Duskull.

"Helloooooo Nur-" Yakko blurted, before being interrupted.

"Dusknoir says no cereal mascots around him!" the first Duskull mentioned.

"But I'm not a cereal mascot." Yakko implied.

The Duskull thought for a second. "Oh you're not. Then you may pass."

As the exact same situation happened for the other two Duskull and Warner siblings, they will not be explained. The three Warners slowly came up to Dusknoir, who was enjoying a bowl of cereal. "Hellooooooo nurse!" they all shouted in unison.

Dusknoir clenched his fist with a spoon in it, crushing the spoon as he dropped it in anger. "I TOLD YOU THREE DUSKULL TO KEEP THESE STUPID MASCOTS AWAY!"

The three Duskull floated up to Dusknoir and the three Warners. "But those arn't cereal mascots. They arn't even the mascots of Warner Bros." one of them pointed out.

Dusknoir sighed as he face palmed. "Just get rid of these three!"

"That's ok! Well show ourselves away!" Dot mentioned, the three Warner running away cartoon style.


	9. Luigi's Mansion

Dusknoir floated to Luigi's Mansion, having finally found a place where he can eat his cereal in peace. "All right. This may finally be it." he decided.

Dusknoir floated through the walls into the mansion, looking around, feeling satisfied. "Ok. No stupid cereal characters or other stupid mascots can get in here!"

Suddenly, three orange ghosts appeared, seeing Dusknoir eating his bowl of cereal.

"Hey new ghost, what's with the cereal?" One of the orange ghosts asked.

Dusknoir sighed, hoping to be alone soon. "I want to be alone. So I can eat it. Please leave."

"Ok. You must be a selfish ghost then." the orange ghost decided as he and his ghost buddies faded away.

Dusknoir simply shrugged as he continued eating his cereal.

Then, Luigi opened the nearby door, entering the room. Then he screamed loudly as he saw Dusknoir. "Oh my God! A new ghost!" Luigi point his flashlight at Dusknoir, which caused him to squint as he placed his hand in front. Then Luigi quickly took out his Poltergust 3000, trying to suck in Dusknoir as he dropped his cereal, trying to resist.

"Stupid green man! Stop that!" Dusknoir screamed, before being sucked into the vacuum about one minute later.

"These ghosts get more and more scary!" Luigi muttered through slight shivering. "Oh well. Back to the next area."


	10. Waluigi's Taco Stand

Dusknoir held his bowl of cereal as he headed towards Waluigi's Taco Stand. Waluigi was standing there, a stern look on his face as he watched Dusknoir approached his stand.

"Oh hey. Would you like a taco?" Waluigi muttered, not caring otherwise.

"Tacos? No thanks. Do you sell any cereal?" Dusknoir asked.

Waluigi gave Dusknoir a death stare. "Cereal? We sell tacos! Not cereal! Buy one or beat it!"

Dusknoir looked at Waluigi's expression, curious as to why he was like this. "Mister purple, what is your problem?"

Waluigi moved his eyes towards Dusknoir. "There's these two gasbags that annoy me every day that I do this. That's my problem."

"Really? That's something I can understand. I try to enjoy my cereal, but stuff keeps happening to me every step of the way."

Waluigi lifted his head and stood up. "So what are you going to do? As if I have anything else to do..."

Dusknoir rubbed his chin, deep in thought as he held his bowl of cereal in another hand. "I'm going to this dark mansion that has a blue penguin roaming around." Dusknoir decided, floating away as he left Waluigi to continue through what he goes through.


	11. Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor

Dusknoir looked around, seeing that there was no one around as he held his cereal. "Ok. This may finally be it. The moment that I become the winner by being left alone to eat my cereal." he thought, as he started eating his bowl of cereal.

Meanwhile, all the cereal mascot characters were lined up at Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor in Seaside Hill.

"They're always after me Lucky Charms! Hard to believe they're now after his lucky popcorn!" Lucky stated.

"Maybe they have popcorn that tastes like Trix!" The Trix rabbit claimed, being next in line. "One bag of Trix-flavored popcorn please!"

Petey Piranha prepared a bag of Trix-flavored popcorn, then proceeded to give it to the Trix rabbit, then he quickly passed it over to a set of random human kids next to him. "Silly rabbit! Even Trix-flavored popcorn is for kids!"

The Trix rabbit groaned as he pouted, being sick of not getting any Trix as he stepped out of the line.

"Too bad that big ghost is missing out!" claimed the Bad Apple from Apple Jacks.

Meanwhile, Cinna Mon was waiting in line next to Bad Apple. "Indeed mon. He'll never be the winna-mon if he never learns to relax every once in a while mon."

"To keep from going cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs flavored popcorn, I'm going to order the Cinnamon Toast Crunch-flavored popcorn instead!" claimed Sonny, who was next in line.

"Oh not a chance, bird brain!" Petey Piranha teased as he took out a bad of Cocoa Puffs popcorn, causing Sonny to go CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS POPCORN! CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS POPCORN!

"How do they make Cinnamon Toast Crunch flavored popcorn anyway?" asked the Pringles man, who was eating Pringles flavored popcorn with his set of floating hands.

Meanwhile, in the back, a group of Piranha Plants were kidnapping big pieces of Cinnamon Toast Crunch from a giant milk bowl, who screamed for their lives as they were thrown into a grinder, being blended into the popcorn below it.

"Hey, does anyone want honey on their popcorn?" asked Buzz, the Honey Nut Cheerios bee.

"NO!" Everyone else responded loudly in unison as two Piranha Plants grabbed Buzz and threw him into a trash bin outside, next to another trash bin which had Rosalina in it for nearly unknown reasons.

Meanwhile, Dusknoir finished his bowl of cereal for the first time ever, being that there was no one to distract him. "That's it. Maybe I should have gone to Piplup's Mansion..." he thought, not feeling like he had won.


	12. Frostless Flakes

Dusknoir was back where he started, looking around suspiciously, making sure there was no one nearby. "Ok. This may finally be it." he decided as he proceeded to eat his bowl of cereal.

Then all of a sudden, Cinna Mon, Bad Apple, several hungry Kraves, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Lucky the Leprechaun, Buzz, the Trix Rabbit, Sonny, the Pringles man, Cinnamon Toast Crunch pieces and every other mascot that appeared in this fanfic that I have missed appeared. Dusknoir dropped his bowl of cereal and his spoon in rage at the sight of all of them.

"That's enough! I'm tired of all of you! Just let me eat my cereal in piece, you stupid cereal mascots! Except for you, stupid Pringles man! Just leave me alone!"

"Well why didn't you say so mon?" Cinna Mon pointed out.

"We followed you around because we noticed that you were eating our cereals, so we figured you would like to have us around." Bad Apple stated.

Dusknoir picked up his bowl of cereal, which (with the cereal in it) was somehow unaffected. "Really? Well, I don't want you around! So scram! All of you!"

All the mascots eyed each other, then they all turned around and walked away, speechless, except for Buzz.

"Wait, what cereal are you eating now?" Buzz asked.

"Corn Flakes!" Dusknoir blurted in instance. "There's not a mascot for that! I know it! There is for Frosted Flakes, but not Corn Flakes!"

Buzz simply shook his head as he buzzed away, leaving Dusknoir with his bowl of Corn Flakes.

"At long last, I win!" Dusknoir decided as he floated off, with the Corn Flakes Rooster popping up and slowly following him, with Dusknoir not noticing.

**THE END**


End file.
